


In Sickness and In Health

by nirejseki



Series: Slices of Life [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Fire, Pre-Canon, before The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coldwave Week 2016 Day 2: Domestic Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

Mick rode the euphoria of the flames all the way until he cracked his eyes open and saw hospital ceiling. It was unmistakably hospital ceiling, too, not prison ceiling or even shitty prison-hospital ceiling. So he probably wasn't dead. Huh.

He remembered being surrounded by fire as everything started to come down around him; remembered Len screaming at him – first to stop setting things on fire, then to keep up with the job, and then, toward the end, just to run. Remembers the bit in between those moments, too. The part when Len went quiet again, said they were through and left without him. 

He can't regret the fire, even though his shoulders are in agonizing pain; it was the most beautiful moment of his life to date, easy. The fire made everything clearer. Like it all made sense. And the skin on his shoulders just...peeled away, like throwing off a shirt that was too small and didn't fit any more. Like throwing off a life that didn't fit any more. That's what fire did; showed you what you were really made of inside. Showed you what other people were made of too, he guessed.

He's still surprised he didn't wake up in prison, though. 

One of the nurses comes in right about then, walks right up to him to check the bandages (he's got a lot of them). He blinks at her and she nearly jumps a foot. “Mr. Snart, you're awake!” she exclaims. “That's good, we were starting to get worried.”

His brain may still be partially on fire, but he's pretty sure he heard that right, except his last name isn't and has never been-

“Snart?”

“Don't you worry,” she says, clearly trying to be comforting and just as clearly not having any idea of what he was trying to ask. “Your husband isn't here right now, but I'm sure they'll call him as soon as possible.”

Maybe he got hit on the head and developed amnesia or something? Because Mick is first in line to admit that he ain't all that smart, but he likes to think he'd remember getting hitched. To anyone. Ever. Certainly to Len. Len's a born drama queen; he would have made an unnecessarily big production out of it – probably with pyrotechnics and a whole marching band. Mick would deeply regret missing that, come to think of it.

The stupid nurse is _still talking_ , but since she's clearly nuts, he's going to ask the questions he actually needs answers to.

“How...long?”

“You've been out a little over a week, Mr. Snart, though you've been in and out for the last few days.” 

“No...how long...'till I gotta get out of here?” Hospitals are all well and good for emergency care, but even they don't treat people for a week (fucking hell) without expecting to see some dough. 

Nurse seems upset by the question, weirdly enough. Seems pretty straightforward to him. She's going on and on about the need for proper care and treatment, something about letting the wounds “breathe” or something, something something infection something something...he waits until she starts winding down to interrupt with the magic words: “No insurance.”

“That's not a problem, Mr. Snart; our state accepts out-of-state marriages, so you're covered by your husband's insurance.”

Okay, he was surprised by a handful of things since he woke up – not being dead, being in a hospital, people thinking he's hitched up – but Len having insurance of some sort just blows him entirely out of the water. What the _hell_? The amnesia theory's looking more and more likely by the minute. Possibly an alternative universe, like that stupid Star Trek thing Len still watches semi-religiously whenever reruns are on.

He throws a bit of a fit about getting to see his records, but yeah, there it is – totally fake marriage certificate (is that Lisa's handwriting? Really?) and totally not fake job-provided insurance by one of those big fancy insurance companies, provided by his “husband”, one Leonard Snart. Who, according to these records, has a job at some sort of civil engineering architecture firm. 

A job he apparently started three days ago.

Four days _after_ the fire. Huh. Mick grins as best as he can with bandages all over his neck and face. Len gone straight like he's sworn he never would, working a real 9-to-5 job, just to keep him in stitches and morphine? Bastard can say they're through all he likes. Mick knows he'll be back. 

Fire really does show you who people really are.


End file.
